


You're My Favorite Surprise

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, More Fluff, My OCs, homophobic parents, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: “Hey, I'm ready.”“On my way Samson.”“Please never call me that again.”“Yeah that was weird.”





	You're My Favorite Surprise

The cold was pulled to him like a magnet. Sam hugged his knees as he jolted awake. He looked up to be greeted by his mother pulling away the covers. Sam raised his arms and took them back with force, “Mom, what the heck was that for?!”

His mom smiled as she moved closer, “Happy 18th birthday Sammy.” She cupped his face, placing a kiss on his forehead before she released him, “Now, get dressed, your favorite breakfast is waiting for you upstairs.” She turned sharply and left the basement, closing the door behind her.

Sam sat up, still taking in his surroundings. He let his eyes adjust to the light before he motioned to get up. He jumped at the sound of his ringtone. Reaching over, he picked up his phone, reading the Birthday wishes from fellow peers. He smiled at the screen, then frowned as he didn't see one from Will. He shook it off and proceeded to get out of bed, readying himself for the adventure of a day ahead. He moved over to his dresser, pulling out the outfit his mom picked out for him. He smiled at her note; “For the Birthday Boy to look stunning to the world :) Love you!”

He slipped on the blue dress shirt and some slacks. He fixed his collar before his phone buzzed again. He lifted it up, checking the screen to see Skyeler, Will's BFF, was calling. Sam swiped left, “Hey Skye, what's up?”

“Oh you know, the usual, just enjoying the view outside and checking in on tHE BIRTHDAY BOY!”

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear as Skye sang her screamo version of Happy Birthday. When she finished he brought the device back up to his ear, “Wow, thanks Skye, my ears are dead now.”

“I'm glad you loved your present! Now, for the good stuff, did you tell your family you're hanging with us today?”

Sam gulped, “Um, well, you see-”

“Samuel Rosetta Heartlock, you said-

“that's not even close to my middle name-”

“Hey, I wasn't done.”

“Sorry, sorry, continue to yell at me.”

“Thank you.” There was a pause, “You didn't tell them yet!?!”

“Look- I will! It's just- my dad is going to be furious and I just have to pick the timing perfectly.”

“Well, if you need help, you know I'll be there in a heartbeat. I gotta go, see ya later Heartlock!”

The phone clicked and Sam let out a sigh. He slipped it into his pocket and made his way upstairs.

-

“There's my star player!”

Sam was greeted by his father's embrace. The hug only lasted for a second, before they moved towards the set table. His dad sat down and cleared his throat.

“I have a big day planned for you Sammy. First breakfast, then we hit the road! Today is full of college visits of my top picked University for you son! You're going to be so thrilled.”

Sam's mother placed the pancakes on the table, with eggs and bacon. Sam thanked her, and continued to listen to his father spit out his birthday schedule. His hands started to shake as he started to get anxious. He tried to hide them, because he couldn't show weakness in front of him. When his father stopped to take a bite, Sam took the chance. 

“Actually, uh Dad, I-I was wanting to keep today more laid back.” 

Sam stuffed his face as his father stared at him with confusion in his eyes. “I'm sorry, what did you just say? ‘Keep it laid back?’ Sam, son, we always go on college visits. It's what we do-”

“But that's not what I want to do, Dad!” Sam spoke out. He fidgeted with his fingers under the table as he continued, “Dad, this is my 18th birthday and I want to do something for me today. Just this once, let me have this.”

His mother spoke up, “Of course Sweetheart. Today's your day. So, what do you want to do?”

Sam cleared his throat, “Well, I was wanting to hang out with my friends today.”

His mother smiled, but his father was not amused, “I planned this day months ago Samuel. You can't really be ditching me for your ‘friends’?”

“My friends are the best thing about my life right now Dad,” Sam glared at him, “you just don't want me hanging out with William.”

“The boy that calls you his boyfriend? Yes, I don't want you hanging out with that gay.”

Sam slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, “Well dad, ‘That gay’ is my favorite person and I'd really appreciate it if you'd show my boyfriend some respect.” Sam grabbed his coat, “Now, excuse me, but I have people who care about me waiting for me.” Sam moved towards the door. Before leaving he turned and said goodbye to his mother as he exited the house. 

He took out his phone and called Skye.

“Hey, I'm ready.”

“On my way Samson.”

“Please never call me that again.”

“Yeah that was weird.”

-

“Is there a reason why you guys made me get up so early to go to the mall?”

William Heleate rubbed his eye as his friends, Charity and Cheshire, dragged him along through the mall hallway.

Charity turned to look at him as she, skillfully, continued to walk forward, “We have to get you a new outfit for today! And it's on us so, why not?”

Will blinked, confused, “But why?”

Cheshire jumped in, “Because it's your boy's birthday and you need to look stunning for him!”

Will's face flushed, “W-What?? Why do I have to dress up for him? He doesn't care what I look like.” Will paused, letting his anxiety speak for him, “Right?”

Charity slid them to a stop in front of Ray's Closet, turning to place her hand on his cheek, “William, Sam loves you, no matter what you look like. Chesh and I just wanted to get you a cute outfit for fun, but if it's too much-”

“No! No, it's not to much, I'm just- anxious.” Will took a deep breath and stepped into the store, “Let's do this.”

The three made their way in, looking at the racks full of fall clothes. As they entered the center, a familiar voice greeted them.

“Well if it isn't my favorite people!”

William looked in the direction of the voice, meeting Rose’s, a fellow peer, face. He smiled as she went in for a hug.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be with Sam on his birthday.” 

Charity placed her arm on Will's shoulder as the hug ended, “We are here to find this boy a cute outfit to impress his boy.” 

Rose's face lit up, “Well then, let's get started!”

Rise took Will's hand and made her way to the dressing rooms. She grabbed an outfit and threw it on with him. This routine went on for a while before William stepped out and caused all his friends to stare. 

He was wearing a light blue sweatshirt, with black leggings and a dark blue skirt. He did a twirl and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled, “I think, I love this.”

Rose leaped up, “Me too! And Sam definitely will! Let's get you checked out!”

Charity and Cheshire nodded in agreement as they went to pay for the clothes. The three of them laughed as the said goodbye to Rose and made their way out the building. Charity smiled at William, “I'm glad we found something for you W'dubs.”

“Me too.” William smiled. He reached down and pulled out his phone, noticing he missed two calls from Sam. He swiped to call back but his phone was torn from his grip by Cheshire.

“You can't call him yet! You're the surprise William, you don't wanna ruin it!”

“I know! I just wish I could send him something, like an ‘I'm busy’ text.”

Charity shook her head, “I know it's hard, but you gotta ignore the phone for now, okay? Not until we get to your destination.” The three entered Charity's mom’s minivan, “Now, let's get you there.”

-

Sam frowned when Will's voicemail clicked in for the second time. He lowered his phone as Skye pulled into the tennis court parking lot. As she placed the car in park, Sam looked out the window, puzzled, “Um, Skye? Why are we at the tennis court? And why is Tristan wearing bright orange shorts?”

Skye took the keys out and opened her car door, “Because you suck at tennis and Tristan wants to teach you and Tristan wears what he wants.”

As the two made their way towards the court, Tristan started to wave frantically at them.

“Hey! Hey! Hey, birthday boy! Ready to get your game on?!” 

Tristan pulled Sam into a bear hug and walked backwards towards the courts. Sam pushed himself free, “Tristan, I love you but there is no way I'm going to get my game on with Tennis.”

“Sure you can! Come on!”

They played a few rounds of practice before they tried a game. Tristan played like a pro, while Sam gripped the tennis racket with fear. Skye smiled as she watched the two from a distance. The game didn't last that long, only five minutes. When Skye called it game, Sam let out a sigh of relief. Tristan fist bumped his exhausted friend's hand, “You did great for someone who's never played before Sammy boy.” 

Skye let out a laugh, patting Sam's back, “Oh yeah, you did great at letting the ball pass you, which by the way, is not how you play.”

Sam stood up, “Ha ha, yeah I know, I suck. You guys don't have to sugarcoat it.” Sam brushed the sweat off his hands, “Now, please tell me we're done with the Tennis Court.” He looked up at his friends, who both exchanged a glance. Skye turned to look at her apple watch, “Well it's 2:30, so it's your call Sammy. What do you want to do next?” 

Sam smiled, “Well-”

“Wait, wait! Let me guess,” Skye checked her watch again, “You want to go find Will.”

Sam’s eyes lit up, “Did he text you?” 

“No, but Charity did.” Skye placed her hand on her hips, “Your surprise is in the park, I'd get going too. Before he gets lost.”

Sam shot his head in the direction of the park and didn't even bother to ask his friends for a ride before he sprinted towards it. He could here Skye tell his name, but her voice was lost in the wind. 

-

Sam was regretting not taking a cab. He entered the park exhausted by the sprinting that got him there. As he gathered his breath, he continued walking and scanning the area for his boyfriend. Sam checked his phone to see if he had a response, but got nothing. He sighed as he made his way through the trees. He watched families go by, he pet a few dogs as he ventured farther in. He looked down at his phone again, “Nothing.. Will, where are you?”

“R-Right here.”

Sam stopped in his tracks. He lifted his head slowly and locked eyes with the ones he fell in love with. Will stood still, face flushed, as Sam stepped towards him. Sam could feel the heat creeping up his neck. He slowly locked fingers with Will’s and pressed his chest against his. 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to see you today.” Sam placed his forehead on his, “I missed this.”

Will smiled softly back at him, “Happy 18th birthday Sam. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you that.” He moved back, still keeping his fingers intertwined with Sam's, “Cheshire and Charity took me shopping for an outfit to impress you. I told them you wouldn't care, but they insisted, and so this happened. Does it- Does it look bad?” 

He tensed a little as Sam twirled him around and pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I love you, no matter what you wear, but you look amazing in that sweater W’dubs.” Sam noticed the tension and touched his nose with his and waited till Will locked eyes with him again, “You are the best thing in my life William Heleate and I wouldn't replace you for anyone.”

Will let his smile return as he leaned in closer, letting his lips brush against Sam's as he spoke, “And you, Samuel Heartlock-”

Sam laughed, “It sounds weird when you say it.”

Will raised his arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck, “-You are the best thing that's ever happened to me.” His lips brushed against his, causing a fuzzy feeling to crawl up Sam's back, “Now, is this the part where we kiss?”

Sam looked into the soft gray eyes in front of him, “I believe so.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Will let the smile grow as Sam gravitated toward him.

They slowly closed the gap between them as their lips collided together. Just like the first, and many others to come, the warmth left a tingly feeling when Sam pulled away. He tightened his grip around Will as he lifted him off the ground. A small laugh escaped Will's lips before they met his own again. He paid no attention to the people passing them. He didn't care if they were judging him. He didn't care that they might not agree with them. He didn't care about those people. The only thing he cared about was this boy here and this moment now. 

The two continued to kiss for a few minutes more before Will placed his hand between their lips. “As much as I'd like to continue, we should get going.”

Sam placed a kiss on his nose, “Get going where?”

Will cupped his face, “I may have been your surprise gift, but you still have a surprise party to go too birthday boy.” 

Sam let a small smirk cross his face, “Well it's not really a surprise now is it?”

Will blushed, “W-Well, I-I-”

“I'm messing with you, babe.” 

Will bumped foreheads with him, trying to hid his blushing face with his curls, “I-I knew that.”

Sam lowered him to the ground, “Uh huh,” he spun him around, pulling him in with his back to him and messed with his curls, “let's get going babe.”

Will spun himself out, stepping to his boyfriend’s side, reaching out his hand. Sam took the gesture and locked fingers with him as they moved towards the street. As a gentle gust of wind crossed their path, Sam raised his non occupied hand to call a cab. Looking to his left, Sam watched Will lay his head on his shoulders. He smiled softly, squeezing his hand as the cab screeched to a stop. The two slipped inside as the driver greeted them.

“Where to, boys?”

“Bay Avenue.”

As the cab merged it's way back into traffic, Sam let his head drift onto Will's shoulder, “You know? This is the first birthday in four years that I'm doing what I want to be doing.” He looked up and met Will's soft eyes, “I don't wanna go back to that tradition.” 

Will brushed a hand through Sam's hair, “Then we'll make our own.” He placed a soft and quick kiss upon the boy's head, “Okay?” Will watched Sam's eyes glisten as he looked back up at him.

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Will's face flushed before he let out a soft chuckle.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story was dedicated to my OC's! I love them with all my heart and I hope you will too!


End file.
